Felicity White
Felicity White is a recruitable Support Type Pilot. She can be obtained from the Cruise Hall once the player has reached a V.I.P. Rank of 12. Personality Has freewheeling and wild lifestyle; is a competent nurse yet arouses much trouble due to her personality Background Story Felicity is a nurse in the medical unit of R.E.A.P. Despite her competence as a nurse, she is often criticized for her freewheeling and wild lifestyle. She often is tardy or absent without notice and leaves early from work, but she has never been disciplined. Rumor has it that she is in some kind of relationship with the commander of the unit, but the commander actually dislikes her much. Felicity is an ilegitimate child of the president of Gimmrs Industry, which exclusively supports the medical unit of R.E.A.P. Due to her illegitimacy, she had not been informed of her identity as a daughter of the president of Gimmrs. until her mother's death at Felicity's age of 14. Felicity is appointed as the successor of Gimmrs Industry by its executives, but due to her freewheeling personality she shortly after resigns. The executives of Gimmrs however have learned her brilliance in the short period of time, so they keep bugging her to return to the company. Annoyed Felicity promises to return at the age of 25 if the executives leave her alone until then, and they agree on the terms. She enters medical school at 19 and maintains a satisfying GPA even while living an unrestrained lifestyle. However she often flunks most of the practical training projects as she fails to show up. When Felicity is 21, Kain starts the war and the college she attends to is completely wrecked by the Empire. She manages to hide from the Empire and joins the Resistance as a medical support to fight against the Empire. As the Resistance is merged with R.E.A.P, she too becomes a medic of R.E.A.P. As a medic does not leave R.E.A.P to return to Gimmrs even after the contracted age of 25. The Gimmrs Industry has been thinking that Felicity died from the war, but they happen to learn about her whereabouts. The executives of Gimmrs want to bring her to the company, but they decides that they will wait until the end of the war as R.E.A.P seems to be a safer place during the war. After one year, the war shows no sign of termination. A special force named Goddess Kiss has been looking for a medic for their squad, and the commander of the medical corps sends Felicity to Goddess Kiss so that he does not have to deal with her uncontrolled behaviors. As the transfer means that Felicity will join the battlefield on the front line, the executives of Gimmrs are frustrated. Nevertheless Felicity herself is overjoyed. " Hey Leader~ You look tired. Want some glucose injection? " Tactics (Arena) Using Felicity We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. Countering Felicity We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. Category:Pilots